


Starlight Hidden

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Brothels, First Meetings, M/M, i wrote this in one sitting, intergalactic, intergalactic brothels hell yeah, so it's a Mess, sw canon? i don't know him, that's right!, u got it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Hyde wasn't aware of what he's dealing with, at first. And now he's only left to thinkfuck.This will be a hell of a night.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 60





	Starlight Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ft4jcPSLJfY) is the vibe of the fic, though the title is actually from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukAvTZbnN94)  
> happy star wars day to y'all and happy birthday to me.

Whatever your life policy is, be sure to never become a smuggler. That's something Edward Hyde would start advising random people in this big-wide galaxy. His argument is quite simple and yet painful - you'll just spend hours, _fucking hours_ on trying to find at least a bit valuable shit in the piles on piles of ruined starships and ancient buildings; and it's not even guaranteed you'll then be able to trade it in the lowest, dirtiest districts of the tiniest, most polluted planets. The black market on the latest Hyde's been at is simply terrifying with its corrupted exchange rate and he felt like he'd lost at least thrice of what he sold.

On the other hand, it's not like being a thief is much better. At least, certainly, not now when he's cornered in Cantonica's capital with the police breathing behind his back. Wow. He never thought he'd come to such a life. It's not like he wanted it. But at some point, a grossly rich, purple alien caught him doing illegal stuff - just as it always be - and suggested to work at him; and of course, with all Hyde's laughable luck, his first stealing attempt is going dramatically wrong. First of all, in his black bag ain't hiding a kitten. Nor is there expensive jewelry or gold, though oh, the blond wishes it was. But no. His very sudden customer, without uttering a single encouraging word, required him to steal a fucking lightsaber. From some other grossly rich alien on a grossly rich planet, in a grossly rich capital.  
  
Hyde wasn't aware of what he's dealing with, at first. And now he's only left to think _fuck_. _This will be a hell of a night_.  
  
He jumps on roofs and over gaps and in the end, practically succeeds in hiding in the slums, but alas - almost catches a weird-shaped bullet from one of the (very fucking observant) officers and stumbles on the spot. He's nowhere to run. The only options are either to jump straight and down, but Hyde's neither straight nor does he want to become a puddle; or, as an alternative, jump forward and through the prettily crafted window that leads... to wherever. Well, it's not really important in the hour of need, right? Making up his mind, the blond takes his final preparing breath and goes for it. Under his weight, the glass shatters and flutters in all sides like butterflies. In the distance he hears some surprised shrieking and running, but, excuse him, gets too busy with taking shards out of his hair to notice someone. The second he takes eyes off the floor, Hyde immediately realizes just what kind of place he's got himself into.  
  
It's, well... well, he doesn't remember the last time he was in an intergalactic brothel. This one is _expensive_ and everything here looks like it costed obscene sums of money. All these chandeliers blind and throw rainbow blinks on the walls, and thus Hyde gets the tiniest bit lost and doesn't immediately notice a strong grip on his wrist. But when he does, he also notices that he's on the second floor among the private rooms and from an upper-tier here can be viewed the mess happening on the first floor, because apparently, police have decided to take a detour as well. Hyde ouches. And then he's dragged further into the bowels of this place, further after some excruciatingly tall guy with fire-brown hair that glitters under the spotlights. The room they end up in looks big and bright and comfortable, but for all its colors and flowers, the blond concentrates on getting himself free.  
  
"What the-" he starts and this is, too, quite with no success.  
  
"No. I'm the one who asks this question. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" hisses the tall guy and his long earrings clatter on the wind, walking through the wide-open doors of a white balcony.  
  
Hyde gives him a glimpse. Slender, nicely dressed, and seemingly charming. Um, does he work here? And um, why on earths would it bother him?!  
  
"I'm just... passing by..." he murmurs, staring at the red high heels on the guy's feet in horrified disbelief - but that's only for a second, here's a swear.  
  
The brunet huffs.  
  
"Passing by through the window?"  
  
"Why would you help me, anyway? I don't need it," snaps Hyde, because the situation becomes weirder each passing second. Under the dead stare of the fancy guy's eyes, though, he shrinks to a microorganism - he's also quite sure such a stare could kill a Sith Lord, so no wonder it silences a humble thief.  
  
"You know. People talk a lot. _Someone_ who stole _something_ from the city's senator is a big deal." The guy tilts his head, staring at the bag on Hyde's shoulder. "Are you a big deal?"  
  
Sounds of heavy boots, snapping open doors and running echo on the other side of the door. A little too well he knows those are the sounds of danger, speedily approaching. It makes him examine the room more thoroughly, consider his options, and... realize safe escape is waving solid goodbye. Sure there's a balcony but it is a _balcony_ from the second floor of one of the highest spots in the capital, and becoming a puddle still isn't in Hyde's top ten ways to die.  
  
"What do you want?" he nervously asks, eager to grab any straw of support, even from this way too pretty weirdo.  
  
"I help you. You owe me."  
  
Sounds fair. But as soon as these words are uttered, into their shelter-room rushes a well-armed officer. His mouth opens in one big O, but just as abruptly he falls back, crashing into furniture, a laser bullet hole between his eyes. Oh cool, so this guy has a gun - and with one movement he hides it back into the folds of his clothes. Hyde almost wants to say something. The keyword is almost. He's once again tried to be dragged forward, yet this time that mise-en-scene gets interrupted by more and more police forces bursting inside. Instinctively, as if it calls him, as if that's the only right thing to do, he reaches for the lightsaber in the bag. It falls into his hand eagerly. Splashes radiant green. His immediate savior jumps back, stunned, staring at the weapon in disbelief. Just like, you know, pretty much everyone present. Just like Hyde himself. That's... not a common sight. And it takes him way longer than it should to figure out what the hell is going on, and it takes even longer time for the officers; and it spares them a good couple of minutes so Hyde's immediate savior snaps off of his state and sneaks to a tiny hidden door, prompting the blond to follow him. A narrow corridor leads them down-down-down, and even though behind can still be heard cries, at some point the tall guy stops and whirls round, and Hyde almost smashes into him. In poor light, his eyes shine red poppies (that's the prettiest, almost only, flower Hyde knows from his homeplanet) and he looks exquisitely enraged.  
  
"That's a freaking lightsaber!" he points a finger in the direction of a freaking lightsaber and yeah, Hyde cannot not agree with this statement:  
  
"I know!"  
  
"And it obeys you!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I don't... know." And their pleasant chatter goes intercepted by loud thuds behind. Both immediately return to the task of escaping, and soon emerge from the secret passage straight to one of the main rooms on the first floor. It is lavish, with mountains of desserts and alcohol; sex workers of all races here sit on the laps of their clients and laugh, and smile, and generally behave like they're interested. Hyde throws a fleeting glance at his companion, but the main task on his hands is how to turn off the freaking lightsaber, so in the dark, he twirls and hits it and desperately wishes for it to just. Stop. Glowing.  
  
Nothing helps. A multi-limbed creature tries to approach them, and the brunet guy winces. Across his face runs that familiar cloud of I am-now-fucked, so Hyde hurries to - this time - grab _his_ wrist and pull off to the exit, as confident as if he knows where the damn exit is. It's definitely not like he's acquired a new sudden trait of heroism (though, he guesses, being able to wield a lightsaber does something like that to people). Jedi have been unheard of for centuries, destroyed by brawls among themselves and outside threats. Their so-famous weapons lost or sold, useless pieces of metal and crystals for someone who has not a sheer ounce of Force in them - so, read as, for the whole galaxy. Well... not whole, apparently. Now he's the protagonist of some weird movie called The Last Jedi or something, although personally, he'd like to call it The Shitty Wrecked Life of One Hyde Dude. That sounds much truer and right to the very core. When a security guard tries to catch them, he flaps an arm with the saber and the attacker loses his ear and shrills and Hyde shrills too and drags his new companion slash partner in crime sideways and soon they tumble onto the shiny streets. Behind them, the whole brothel shudders, thousands of voices and footsteps blend; not waiting for it to become worse, the blond jerks from place and hops on the pavement to the poorer districts. It takes some time. It also takes him quite a lot of time to realize he's still forcing the red-eyed guy behind him so when he _does_ , he just awkwardly snatches away his hand and they stop on some dirty plaza.  
  
At first, Hyde doesn't even know what to say. He's just... uh... probably ruined that guy's entire career?  
  
"Congratulations," the brunet mocks. "You just ruined my entire career. My boss won't take me ba-a-ack after the mess we - oh wait, you - caused today, so I'm basically jobless!" he drawls out words like they're glued and it's kinda annoying, though Hyde fully realizes he does it intentionally. It's the talk of the poor on some planets like this; the noble ones wouldn't let themselves mumble like idiots, proud of the stern and clear-cut accent of their own.  
  
On his planet, the poor have their own speech pattern. Pity he's almost forgotten it now.  
  
"Uh... m'sorry."  
  
"You know what?" the brunet gasps and his voice takes hysterical notes. "Doesn't matter. I should be grateful, right? I mean, look at who saved me from the clutches of lust. It's a whole entire Jedi!" his glance bites like snakes. "So, when are we going on a glorious mission, my lord?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry!" Hyde growls, stepping back. The lightsaber in his hand suddenly dies down - oh gods, why this thing waited so damn long?! - almost like it doesn't want to respond to the anger of its unwilling owner. Both of them fall silent, though soon the ex-brothel guy harrumphs like an offended child and slips to the very edge of the plaza, sitting down. He looks so small and fragile and (Hyde understands why did he work where he worked) it's almost sickening. The self-titled Last Jedi looks at the night skies, recalls the purple alien whom he's supposed to give his new weapon, and has an immediate urge to hammer head into the nearest stone wall. But restrains. His whole past plan now flies to ewok's ass, for he's sure the green saber will be very much opposed to being once again stuck in the collection of some rich bastard, though despite feeling a connection with it, he still wants to get rid of it because hello. The First Order knows no sleep when it comes to swallowing anyone who masters Force, so for quite a time now, the stories about It have been just glossy fairytales. And he, he doesn't want to be swallowed. Nor does he want to become a fairytale, even a cautionary one.  
  
I'll just ponder on it tomorrow - he decides after all, out of a sudden almost tripping over himself from exhaustion.  
  
"Hey. I... I still owe you, right?"  
  
When he sits nearby, the red-eyed guy harrumphs again, then smiles faintly.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Henry... Jekyll. What's yours?" he's pretty much exhausted too.  
  
"Hyde."  
  
"Just Hyde?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Maybe it's not so bad after all. He has a company now, at least for some time. He's clearly not a smuggler anymore. And uh... probably not a thief either, but no one has canceled the effort number two yet. This planet is tolerable enough for that effort. And all the future consequences, oh fuck them.  
  
"Know a place we can spend a night at?"  
  
Way too late he realizes this is a horrible pun coming from his mouth, but Henry only laughs and waves a hand in the unfathomable direction.  
  
"Sure. Come along, sweetheart."  
  
I kinda liked it more when you called me a big deal - thinks Hyde, but dares not to utter these fatal words and eagerly jumps to follow his partner. The night stills, shimmering with the lights of a big city above; and shelters them both.

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [tumblr](https://moon-hedgehog.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/moon_hedgehog) ♡


End file.
